Another Chance, I've Gone to Hell and Back Again
by nikkychin7
Summary: When Kurama was pulled out of his body, the god Izanagi-no-Okami had saved him from Hell's Gate by sending his and Kurama's soul all over the world through time and space. Now armed with the strongest force he had, he sets off his enemies through everything he learned in the past millenia. Prequel of his previous lives will be posted later on
1. The Beginnning of a New Future

Another Chance, I've Gone to Hell and Back Again

I've got this stuck in my head when I was reading the latest Naruto chapter which was wen Sasuke and Naruto almost dies and when I was watching Kyo Kara Maoh at the same time.

I also know that I have lots of stories I need to update but I can't concentrate yet until this one is out of my brain

Warnings:

1. Alternative Universe  
>2. Massive-Crossovers<br>3. Super strong/intelligent but hiding his skills Naruto (hopefully)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Future<p>

_Just a little more, one push is all I need... Before we have claimed victory..._

_So close to wining, so close to stopping the war... So close to achieve true peace..._

_It's almost over, just a few more minutes! Few more before everything we've worked through was worth something!_

_C'mon people! We're almost there! Keep pushing!_

_Wait... Kurama? Kurama!_

_No, no way... He's gone, so are the others... That's means I'm dead right? No way to returning to the living world..._

_With him pulled out of me, I pretty much fail everyone..._

_Dad, mom, Nagato, Ero-Sennin... Many more too_

_I've failed... I failed everyone..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_But why the hell must he used a weird jutsu that sent my soul all around the place!?_

_A special jutsu that sent me and Kurama's soul over time and around places. Fuck that Uchiha-tard!_

_**Calm down brat, at least the worlds we saw was not influenced by him**_

_Oh shut up, Kurama! You've seen the world through the people you were born. Not to mention we've been though the Protagonist's and the Antagonist's roles- wait! We've been though almost all of their roles, goddammit!_

_Oh and don't forget that we've seen something much worse than Jyūbi! I thought something else as worse didn't exist until that one time where we've been through Hell and Heaven and fought A DEMON AND A GOD with a FREAKIN' SWORD!_

**_Kid, that just ain't a normal sword, that's Muramasa Sword. Not to mention it's the sharpest and the deadliest swords his ghost ever made, Oboro Muramasa! Don't underestimate it, it could change fate! Remember how I changed fate by using that sword from possessing Momohime, or you changing fate so you could prevent her death and marry Torahime_?**

_... Good point, I can sense that Muramasa is angry at me. It's best if we don't push the subject further or else I would be hunted by him forever and make me suffer the consequences_

_**Nice choice of words kid, didn't call you the Sleeping Dragon for nothing Huh?**_

_Yeah, ironically I was reincarnated to his rival a few lives later. Sima Yi of Jin... Tell me, Kurama. Why was I reincarnated to strategists with an IQ similar to Shikamaru, and I still kept all of my abilities and smarts over time?_

_**Yeah, I do wonder that. Sometimes you were even incarnated to a God and sometimes a Demon. Even a Demi-God. Fujin and Luka Crosszeria were one of them right?**_

_Aye, don't forget Asura._

_**Hah! You were pretty cool when you're in his body, you know! All mighty and very... Sasuke-like, but somehow different too. Fujin was just you're natural personality so nothing new there, just your ridiculous girlfriend, Raijin.**_

_Ah... I remember her, the fat beauty. I swear she almost has the same personality as Sakura if angered. Speaking of personalities_...

_**Oh yeah, you were known as a high schooler too. Yu Narukami**_

_Yep, that's right. Somehow ironic y'know. Reincarnation of Izanami then reborn again as Izanagi's Persona User, you were reincarnated as Adachi too!_

_**Ah yes, I remember that. You tried to stop me once, didn't you?**_

_Sure did._

_**Don't forget on how I was a homunculus code named Pride, if I'm not mistaken a man named Scar stopped me right?**_

_Yep, I was called Edward and Mustang. Fire everywhere and changing stuff into other stuff but with the same amount of value. Oh, don't forget sword fighting!_

_**Aha, Kyo Mibu! You were exactly like me with that attitude, kid! Ahahaha!**_

_Hah! Yeah, I was pretty cool at that time. Once called Masamune too, wielding six swords at the same time. You were called Sanada Yikumura when I was Kyo right?_

_**Yep**_

_Womanizer!_

_**Shut it!**_

_You're still a womanizer when I was named Maka and you're my dad!_

_**Death scythe! Besides, those powers were really cool to say the least. People into weapons!**_

_Yeah, I suppose your right about them being awesome. What about Busou Renkin?_

_**... You were dead until that girl revive you. I was known as this Bravo man too. You're pretty quick learning your lance though. What about Void Genome?**_

_The ability the draw out the hearts of people. Shu Ouma and Gai Tsutsugami. Never thought there was another man named Gai but with a very different personality as looks than the one we know_

_**I know right? I was pretty shock when I remembered**_

_Hey, most of the time we gained our memories when we were almost dead. Why was that?_

_**That... I still don't know, kid. Why were we granted this anyway? We should go to Heaven again and ask Kami-sama**_

_Oh, hell no! Too high and I don't wanna experience that ever again! Don't even think about going to the Soul Society too! But I still feel guilty about Hare's death, and I still hate the guy's guts for wiping half of the city. The irony was that you were my enemy that the time... Commander Segai_

_**I suppose, we were more friends than enemies though. I sill remember you being called Medusa as well**_

_Ah, that snake lady. Just what we need... A female Orochimaru_

_**Don't feel bad kid, there were lots of times where you were awesome... Shinou Heika**_

_Stop calling me that, I'm not the Maoh anymore right?_

_**True, but you still are at the same Great King. He was you, while I was Anisanna! Haha! Experimenting stuff was fun back them when all of them have to suffer!**_

_Haha, very funny. At least I'm not Gwendel, though. I might even die if I were him!_

_**Yep, speaking of that... You were also known as Wendy right? The Sky Dragon Slayer? And Lucy, who has completed the 12 Keys of the Zodiac**_

_Aye, you were known as Natsu and Gajeel over there in Fairy Tail. Only remembered when we were in our death beds_

_**Oh yeah. That's right. Ironically even in our own time you were still not Naruto and was pretty much someone else in different times, someone that I hated the most too...**_

_Ahaha... Yeah, I hated myself after I died in that timeline. I've experienced enough Kekkei Genkais in lifetime but this is just ridiculous!_

_**Yep... Good times, goody times. So many good times I've lost count how many years our soul survived this torture**_

_Agreed, but our lives were never normal once.. Was it?_

_**Nope**_

_I hate the lives of my soul_

_**Don't forget you once used my name too, in female plus demonic-human form again... And looks like... We're back in square one**_

_What do you mean "square one"!?_

_**Well, not really square one but close**_

_Huh?_

_**Look for yourself**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Apartment<span>_**

A young blond boy woke up from his bed, he yawned and adjusted his eyes to see the scenery. It was his room, before Pein's attack it was destroyed. Why was it like this? Everything also seemed bigger, as if he shrunk. Was it a Genjutsu? He tried to release it, but couldn't.

'_Kurama? You there?'_ He asked inside, '**_Yes_**' he heard. It was not as loud as it used to be, why was he whispering, '**_I'm not whispering, Naruto. Oh and try look at yourself in the mirror'_**

Naruto then rushes to the bathroom to find-, "GYAAAAAH!"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Back in Mindscape<strong>_

An adult blond, his hair wilder and was longer than Jiraiya himself with strips of black and white and red edges, body toned to a very developed man with his six packed stomach shape, so tall as to 6 feet high, wearing a black sleeveless shirt, cream colored trousers and his dignified orange cape with black flames. His face, with no baby fat, grew more define and his whiskers thickens like that of a tigers'

In front of him was a large cage, with a many seals. The cage was enough to fit in 10 blue wales, the largest animal he could think of. Inside the cage was almost hollow, except for the prisoner who seemed like to human

A not too slender body with a little bit of muscle, long crimson hair flowing behind, his bloody eyes ready to rumble, a black hakama was what he was wearing. 9 orange tails were swooning playfully behind, claws longer and sharper than nails

In the middle of them was handsome man in a white and long trench coat, his dark eyes and long flowing hair were as black as night. A red scarf covered his next and golden shoulder pads, buttons, and edges to complete the look. He stood in the middle, staying quietly

"Explain" said the blond and the red head. The man merely raised his hand and formed a white, snowy orb. He walked towards the blond and gave the orb to him, "I've helped few of those who struggle until the end... It is now your turn" was all what he had said before disappearing into thin at completely

"That... What the hell just happened, Kurama!? Wait, Kurama!? What happened to you!? You look more human than fox!" Yelled the blond to the now named male inside the cage, "... About me, I have absolutely no idea but you just got your ass saved by Izanagi himself, Naruto. You never cease to amuse me..." Naruto could only stare in shock to his partner by the name "Izanagi". But why would he save him? Or more like, how did he save him?

"Explain" Naruto said to his partner in crime. Kurama took a deep breath before finally explaining what has happened, "As we all know, we were so close to victory but we also lost many lives in the process. We were this close to winning the war-" Kurama showed his claw-like hand to him before forming a pinching moment, but left a very, very, very, VERY small space between his fingers

"Sadly somehow, Madara unleashed as the Gedo Mazo and extracted me and the others. That's when Izanagi transported your soul all around the world and all over time" Naruto held his hand towards Kurama to shut him up for a while, "Wait, so you're saying Madara used that gigantic statue until I was saved by this Izanagi god. I got that part down but what about the part that where we were traveling through dimensions!?"

Kurama pouted when his story was interfered but continued anyway, "I was going to that part! He said that, _'I will be giving you both a second chance. Why you ask? I've helped a couple of people from time to time, but only when they got my interest. This time, it's your turn. Make sure you choose your actions wisely this time. I've sent both your souls all around the globe and over time to prepare you for this, absorb the orb that I have given to you and be careful, once you absorb it you will not wake up for 2 days. Remember this well... Time is a fragile thing to play with' and that's all what he said"_

Naruto, who tried to believe all of that asked, "Ok then... Why don't he explain it to us directly?" Kurama remembered what Izanagi said, "Well you see... He's a bit busy trying to control the underworld whose ruler is his very beautiful, very scary and very deadly wife Izanami. The irony that you were Isanami huh, doc? Don't worry about him, he'll said that he'll come back after things settled down a little" He joked

Naruto twitched before looking at the orb, "I'm not a surgeon right now, Kurama, but... With this, we could retain our previous strengths. We could easily defeat Madara" he said as he looked towards Kurama who had a very surprised face

"How did you that the orb carried our powers?" Naruto looked at him oddly, "Actually that was a lucky guess. How do you absorb this thing? Maybe it's similar to chakra ab- **BRUCK** -" Naruto fainted after he unknowingly sucked in the white orb inside, "Sleep tight kid, and don't let the bastards bite"

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Academy<em>**

Iruka Umino was worried about a certain student of his. Naruto just skipped class and it was so close to the exam date too. He should look for him, but no pranks were heard off from morning till almost go home time for the other students. Something must've happened to him

Naruto had always been a little brother to him after he decided to treat him like any other students and not ignore him like parents usually do. His brotherly senses were telling him he's alright, but he just wanted to make sure.

Since it was almost home time, he dismissed the class early and went to Naruto's apartment. Once he got there, he founded Naruto on the floor, "N-Naruto!" He ran towards him. His breathing was unstable and he had a high fever, "Oh this is bad, if I went to the hospital he'll just be kicked out" he thought. Most villagers hated him for the Kyūbi sealed inside, no one would ever sell, or service him as a member of Konoha

Iruka decided to take care of his surrogate brother as he tuck him in his bed again. He went to the bathroom to wet a small towel, he placed it on Naruto's forehead, _'He doesn't have medicine... But I don't eat to leave him alone like this. I'm not even_ _good enough to use Kage Bunshin' _the teacher sighed until he saw a long, purple haired ANBU with a cat's mask outside the window

"My name is Neko, I'm one of Naruto's ANBU bodyguards when he was younger. I can take care of him while you get the medicine" the ANBU said. Iruka breathed a sigh of relief as he let the ANBU in from the window, "Thank you very much, Neko-san. I'll be back in 5 minutes" with that Iruka ran towards the drugstore

Neko walked towards the bedside of Naruto, she sat down next to him, '_I only came here to know what happened because of the scream, to think that the child had a very_ _high fever_' she thought as she placed her hand on his forehead, '_This is the least I can_ _do for Kushina-sensei'_ she changed the towel again as it became dryer and waited for Iruka to come

Just as his promise, he came back 5 minutes later with medicine. Naruto was still asleep, so they were forced to open his mouth and placed the medicine inside. No resistance from him, "Such a high fever never caused someone to go into a coma... This is not normal" Neko said as she inspected the boy

Iruka's eyes widened as he looked at him, "But is he going to be alright?" He asked. The female ANBU nodded, "It's not normal but if he rests for a day or 2, he should be fine"she said. Again he breathed a sigh of relief as Naruto was going to be fine. Neko had to go as she had more missions to work out, Iruka stayed until Naruto woke up

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Tomorrow evening<span>_**

Our young hero woke up from his slumber as he stood and stretched his arms out. He looked around and founded someone was sleeping on the sofa, '_Iruka-sensei, why is he here!?'_ Naruto thought as Kurama explained, '**_In order to hide what was going on, I used you chakra to create a fever. Iruka was worried so he took care of you'_**

'_Oh, I see. Thanks a bunch Kurama_' he thanked the fox before trying and wake his sensei up, "Iruka-sensei... Wake up, it's almost night time" he said. The teacher opened his eyes slowly to see Naruto trying to wake him up, "N-Naruto! Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. The blond nodded his head, "I'm fine, Iruka-sensei!" , '_Just that... I came from the future, or the past or- whatever' _he left it in his head as Iruka said, "Ah, thank goodness. I was so worried"

To see his sensei again after such a long time, it bought happiness to Naruto. To see everyone in their youths again, might felt weird because he remembered his previous lives. To see everyone was alive and well, Hokage-jiji, Ayame, Old man Teuchi and many more.

Which reminded him, "Um... What date is it today?" He asked Iruka. The teacher thought about it for a while, "Yesterday was the 13th of June so today is the 14th... Naruto, tomorrow's the exam!" Yelled a worried Iruka, Naruto widened his eyes as he too yelled, "SAY WHAT!?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Tomorrow<span>_**

"Aw man... Just got back from hell and what do I got from as a present? Test" he sighed as he heard his name wing called, '_It's best if I just stick to the previous timeline and fail today'_ Naruto thought as he walked towards the next room.

He entered the the next room and saw Iruka and Mizuki was sitting behind the desks, "Alright Naruto, create at least 3 clones" Iruka said. Naruto created 3 clones but they were barely alive and lost all of their color and was on the ground

"I'm sorry Naruto, you failed again" Iruka said until Mizuki interrupted him, "Don't you think it's not fair, Iruka? He did made 3 clones" he said. The scar faced teacher shook his head, "True but look at them, they're barely alive. I'm sorry Naruto, but you're stuck again for another year" Unnoticed by them, Naruto smirked, '_Exactly as planned'_

The rest of the day were the same as the previous timeline. Mizuki tricking him for the Forbidden Scroll, him easily getting it by using the Oiroke no Jutsu, everyone angry at his ass, everyone trying and find him and so on and so forth. Naruto decided to change a little of what was going to happen next

Iruka founded him first like usual, with angry face, "Naruto! What are you doing here!?" The blond just gave him the answer truthfully, "Mizuki-sensei said it was extra credit if I stole this thing and learned a Justu then I'll surely pass, right sensei!?" He asked with a smile. A sound of several whirling shurikens could be heard as Iruka grabbed Naruto and duck

Naruto grew tired as the adults bickered for so long, "Why are you doing this, Mizuki!?" Demanded Iruka as the violet haired Chūnin grabbed another Shuriken, "Why you ask? Of course, it's all for power. Now hand over the scroll" the demanded. Iruka took a defensive stance, "Naruto, don't let him trick you again" he said quietly but Mizuki heard him

"Oh, I'm not tricking anybody..." He slurred. Iruka's eyes widened as he yelled, "Don't you even dare tell him that!" Mizuki ignored his warnings as he swung several more shurikens at Iruka who was no a pinned on the small house, "Oh, I'll tell him alright" he smirked. Naruto stayed quiet as he watched the whole scene while thinking, 'You are so gonna pay for hurting my sensei twice Tsuchinoko'

"The people in this village has been lying to you ever since that decree 12 years ago... A decree ad everyone except you knows-" , "SHUT UP, MIZUKI!" Iruka desperately tried to stop bhim but it was futile, "The Yondaime Sealed the Kyūbi inside of you! You are the Kyūbi!" As Mizuki awaited the freaked out reaction of Naruto who stayed silent, the latter boy smirked

"Of course" he said, "Who's the better candidate to be the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi other his _own son_?" Naruto asked earning a gasp from Iruka and shocked Mizuki. The boy used this opportunity by using the Taju Kage Bunshin to surround themselves, "I've heard the whispers" one clone said, "I'm not that stupid" the other one said, "But if you hurt my sensei-" another said in the far top, "YOU'LL PAY!" The close attacked Mizuki as he was almost beated to death

As Mizuki was nothing but a bloody pulp, Naruto grinned, "I... Kinda over did it, didn't I?" Iruka chuckled before calling him over, "No, you didn't. Come here, I have something I want to give you" Iruka unwrapped the goggles that he wore and replaced it with his own headband, "Congratulations, Naruto. You graduate" he said

Even though it was the second time he graduated from the Academy, he couldn't help but shed a few tears, "Heh, thanks Iruka-sensei" he said as he wiped away his eyes. The teacher nodded before asking, "So about you being the Yondaime's son Naruto-" , "It's true" Naruto said. Iruka's eyes widened with shock.

He looked at Naruto who bears a very similar appearance with the Yondaime. The blue eyes, the spiky blond hair. No one has these attributes anymore "Holy shit, how can I _not_ notice this!?" Yelled Iruka as he finally saw the smile. Naruto shrugged his shoulders

"It was actually pretty simple to figure it out myself. Since I've heard the whispers, I wondered to myself why the Yondaime sealed it in me. He was too kind and he was in a middle of a battle to ask for a random child to seal it in. Since his own son was there with him he had no choice but to seal it inside me, it made perfect sense" he explained on how he learned the Yondaime was his father

Iruka was speechless as he heard his story. It was true, the Yondaime was a benevolent person. He wouldn't want another's child to be carrying a large demon that destroyed the village, since his own child was there... "Wow... I never noticed it before, how can I never noticed this before!?" To say the least, Iruka was pretty frustrated when he learned who Naruto's parents were, '_After this would be Jiji's meeting... I'll have to endure it'_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Office<strong>_

"To think that you'd already figure it out, I'm surprised Naruto" Hizuren Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage said. Naruto nodded his head, "I know you can't tell me, Kumo and Iwa's my dad's worst enemy after all" chuckled Naruto. Iruka went home earlier after he confirmed Naruto's statement.

Hizuren nodded sagely, "I'm sorry I have to hide it from you, I was afraid that you would burst out and yelled_ 'I'm the Yondaime's son! Here I am, come and get me if you can!'_ Or something similar. Perhaps I was wrong. Tell me, my boy. How long have you discovered this?" He asked. Naruto pretended to count with his fingers, "Around... 5 years ago..." if the Sandaime was drinking tea, he would certainly chock

"That long?" Naruto nodded. It seemed that Hizuren was underestimating his thinking abilities, he wondered what else he knew he didn't told him, "... When I meet Kyūbi" , "WHAT!?" Hizuren yelled before calming down,_ 'At least I've put a silencing seal'_ he thought

"Explain Naruto" Hizuren said. Naruto nodded as he began his story, "It first started after a chase..." Naruto told him that after the chase, he was tired and went to sleep. That was when he meet the Kyūbi who told him everything about the attack, "Madara Uchiha?" Asked Hizuren, "Someone who's using Madara's name, jiji but he may be almost as powerful as him since he also had the Sharingan" Hizuren's face was filled with shock and let Naruto continue is talk with the Kyūbi

The Kyūbi told who're Naruto's parents were and old him his relation with the Senju, "Why would the Kyūbi tell you all of this? Your destroyed home town of Uzuhio, your relation with the Sho and Nidaime Hokage, and these other things?" He asked. Naruto then explained, "Kurama wanted to get revenge on the Uchiha's who controlled him" Hizuren looked at him oddly

"You named the Kyūbi?" He asked. The boy shook his head, "Its the name the Rikudou Sennin gave him, he told me the story how the Bijū were created too" he said. Now the old warhawk was interested,_ 'So the legend of the Rikudou Sennin was no legend after all...'_ He thought before asking, "Are you sure you want to trust the Ky-" , "Kurama, jiji. If someone knew his name, he wants to that person to call him that" Naruto interrupted

Hizuren chuckled. Who knew an old fox demon liked his name so much? It was actually kind of cute

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Inside Naruto's mind<span>_**

"Why do I have the urge of beating the hell out of grandpas?" Wondered Kurama before taking the cup he founded at the back of his cell and played with the iron bars, "Naruto... Hurry up and call Jiraiya already... I'm bored here!... Or may be create a copy, that would also work"

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Outside<em>**

"Jiji, how many times Kurama attacked?" Naruto asked. Hizuren answered twice as he realized something important, "His fight against Madara and the attack 12 years... Naruto, if what you said about the attack is true then Kurama is under a strong genjutsu that only the Uchiha clan can control" ,_ 'So we were right... An Uchiha was the mastermind of the attack'_

Naruto nodded his head, "Yep, now can I go home? I'm sleepy" he whined. Hizuren chuckled as he ruffled up the blond's hair before dismissing him from the office. When he was alone, he thought about what the Kyūbi told Naruto, "It's so crazy but it's also possible... Nothing is normal on the world of ninjas"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Tomorrow<span>_**

"To think that Izanagi himself would appear near my bedside in the morning" mumbled Naruto as Izanagi appeared suddenly with a scroll. He gave it to Naruto who asked what was it, "The things you'll need" before disappearing again. Naruto nodded oddly before unsealing the scroll and saw... A bunch of nice stuff

'Wait, is that earring- yes, it is. The one I could summon my sword' he thought as he picked the large ear piece up, 'Should I change my looks?' He wondered to himself as he saw a new outfit inside with a note saying:

_Yes you should, you need to have more color than just orange_

_This clothing has more than just a simple look to it. Try and figure it out yourself_

_Izanagi_

"Can he read my mind?" He asked himself before another paper fell from the outfit

_Yes, I can_

Naruto sweat dropped, of course he could read his mind. He's a god after all. Creator of all things, and so on and so forth. He decided to try out the new outfit. The outfit consist of a black very Arabian pants, a sleeveless shirt, a red kimono that was half made so only the left part of the arm fits, the length of it was until his knees. A red metal arm guard on his right hand and an orange scarf wrapped around his waist. He placed his metal plate from the headband in front of his neck** (to those who don't know, look at Goemon's Ninja Love one)**

He also wore a pair tight white glove with a red alchemy circle on the left while the right has purple contract seal at the back of his hand.

He went to the mirror to see himself,_ 'Hey, not bad huh, Kurama? God has a great sense of fashion, all I need now is to let my hair grow longer'_ Naruto said. Kurama agreed wholeheartedly, _'Don't forget the earring_' Naruto paled at that as he took the earring,_ 'It's only the left side, nothing to be scared of'_ he thought as he made a clone and told him to pierce it

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Hokage Rooftop<em>**

"Ow..." Our hero groaned from his ears pierced. The cameraman was an old man in his late 50s. He was wearing a yellow shirt, brown pants, a brown vest and a brown hat. He wondered if the kid was ok sice he was groaning all the time

"Are you alright? You look like you got your ear pierced, at your age too" Naruto nodded before taking on a serious face for the photo. The cameraman took a picture of him as he took the photo out of the camera. He carefully blew on it so it would fasten the process. After the picture appeared, he widened his eyes and looked at the Yondaime's head and looked back again

He continued the action for several more minutes before he asked, "Um... Kid, what's your full name again?" He asked. Naruto looked at the man confusingly, "It's Uzumaki Naruto" the cameraman seemed confused wore he suddenly realized, "You're THEIR kid!" He said before suddenly running away from him saying, "I'm sorry" over and over again. Leaving the kid, the camera and the photo

Naruto took the photo to see for himself and almost chock on his own spit, '_Kurama! My hair is longer than this mornings_!' He said before a note from above landed on his head,_ 'Now what's this?'_

_I made your hair longer so that your village will recognize you more easily_

_Izanagi_

"Hah... This guy really is like Shino, a silent guy even though he's a god" Naruto then was towards the office as everyone who passed him looked at him with disbelieving eyes. He also heard whispers, "He looks like the Yondaime!" A woman said, "I know, but I recognize those whiskers anywhere. It's the demon brat!" And they go on and on until he entered the registration room

All eyes were on him as he looked too similar to his after with longer hair, "N-Naruto... Is that you?" Hizuren asked whom he nodded to. Hizuren just stared at him before shaking off his trance and asked for his photo, "I'm very surprised to see you like this, Naruto. What caused the change?" He asked. Naruto chuckled as he remembered the note from before

"Well, Kurama decided its time for a change since I'm a real ninja now. About the hair too, he said I looked better this way" The old Hokage laughed as he heard that, "Ahaha... Who knew that old fox had a great sense of fashion?" He asked his new little Genin, Naruto smirked, "Years of experience, jiji. Years of experience" they continued the registration until a certain grandson appeared and tripped on his own scarf

Again as the previous timeline Naruto was the blame of his fall and then he hit him in his head resulting in little Konohamaru following him around and then taught him the new and improve Oiroke no Jutsu, Ebisu challenging Naruto, Naruto using Konohamaru's jutsu combine with his shadow clone which now he called _"Sexy Maito Gai Naked Harem Jutsu!_" Which terrified Ebisu to the edge of death and the day just ended like that

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Apartment<span>_**

Naruto was currently in his_ Mindscape_ as he looked at the seal, since his previous life was also Mito Uzumaki he know a thing or two about_ Fūinjutsu_, "Alright then, lets try this out" he bit his thumb as he drew the same key on the air with his blood, he channeled his chakra for a blast, "Kurama, stand back" he said. The latter who was in his fox form, nodded and went back deep inside the cage, "Kai!" The seal was released as only a single spiral key was visible.

"Ready for a little game of tug of war?" He asked his partner in crime who nodded, "Yep, I just don't want this sewer anymore!" He whined. Before Naruto had the chance to open it, he felt hands on both of his shoulders. He was expecting them

"Naruto, what are you doing trying to free Kyūbi? Do you know how dangerous it is?" The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, asked his son followed by his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, "Yes, Naruto. That thing is too powerful for your current body!" She said.

Naruo looked at the fox before sighing, "Did you see my memories?" He asked. Both parents were surprised that he knew that they could see through his memories. They nodded, "Some of them, but they were from different people, and different places that we don't understand a thing about" ,_ 'And from the eyes of Mito-sama too'_ Kushina said. It was true, there were too many memories. Even the memory of death was still visible in their minds

"Understandable, but the explanation would take longer than your chakra would hold" Naruto said surprising his parents once again, "H-how did-" , "I know I have a lot of explaining to do, dad but let me play a small tug of war game with Kurama first then we can talk" he said as he completely released Kurama out of his cage

His parents could only watch his horror as the mighty Kyūbi now was released, "Alright kid, remember how we do it!" Encouraged Kurama, again surprising both parents as a certain figure appear wearing white only, "You are his parents?" The man asked them. They nodded

The man smiled before saying, "The child need his parents, so I went to the underworld and managed to steal both your souls and Kurama's other half. Izanami would surely be angry with me right now" Minato and Kushina could only stare in shock at the mans declaration before he pulled out 3 white orbs

He called to Naruto, "Are you done with your tug of war?" Naruto then widened his eyes, so did Kurama as they both yelled out, "IZANAGI-SAMA!?" Minato and Kushina, who was completely clueless about it was shocked to hear the man's name was Izanagi

"Can somebody please explain this to us!?" Kushina yelled out to them, Izanagi snapped his fingers as the scenery changed into an empty high tech chamber with 4 short pillars behind Kurama who was in human form. There were 2 other orbs that were the same placed above the black with blue lighting pillars "I will explain in a short while so please be patient" Izanagi said. Minato nodded to him as he watched the god placed the 2 orb on the empty pillars while merging the other one with a specific one

"Now we can talk" Izanagi said in a powerful voice. The god walked towards both parents as he raised his had towards their foreheads, he transferred Naruto's memories, the one from when he was a baby until the war. Kushina's eyes widened at the memory

"W-what is this..." She asked Minato who was having the same reaction, "If I was not here then your child would've have died in that timeline. I transferred his soul and his partner Kurama through space and time, honing their abilities for the past millennia. The conclusion for his live was put to a stop as his soul was not present, the time to see the final chapter is now"

"You mean that you saved Naruto from the future an sent him bak to the past?" Asked Minato. Izanagi shook his head, "That timeline has long gone, but his story wasn't finish so it was simply put to a stop. The previous lives he went through was his past" the god explained. Both parents didn't fully understood but they got the basic idea down, they accepted it

"Alright, we'll believe you. Naruto is still Naruto after all" Kushina said with a smile as she looked at her son and Kurama joking with each other, "To think that Naruto gained Izanagi-no-Okami's aid... He seemed to have the ability to make the impossible possible" chuckled Minato as he called on his son who ran towards him

"So you guys understand now, what I'm trying to accomplish?" He asked. Both parents nodded, "I will leave this family moment, enjoy the remaining of your new lives" the god disappeared

Kurama stared at where Izanagi vanished before looking at his partner who was crying while being hugged by both parents, he smiled as Minato reach his hand towards him. He gave his used to be enemy an odd look, "You have my son's trust, he treats you like a brother. You also deserve a hug, Kurama" the fox suddenly remembered the Rikudou Sennin as he smiled brighter and went in for a hug as well, **_'Hago-jiji, this is a new beginning of a new future for all of us'_**

* * *

><p>Finish! Now onto the next chapter of my other stories... Ugh -"<p>

RnR plz :)


	2. Team 7, First Mission & Some Old Friends

Arc 1: Introduction Arc

Chapter 2: Team 7, First Mission... Oh, and Some Old Friends too

Forgot to say this: **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM FOR MY OWN TWISTED GAMES,** **_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

* * *

><p>The next day was the team assignment, Naruto was still asleep on how bed until he felt a leg was on his stomach. He slowly open his eyes to see Kurama sleeping peacefully upside down. His head was on the ground while the theIr part of his body was still on the bed, '<em>What the hell!? Why is he doing here!? Not that I mind but HOW!?'<em> He asked himself before he heard another voice who unmistakably was his father's

_'Keep it down Naruto, your mother and I are trying to sleep...'_ Yawned Minato. Naruto twitched before saying, _'Dad... You do realize that I have to go to my team assignment right?'_ He asked. Minato still yawned in his head as he replied, _'Just send a clone and you'll be done with, you can do Kage Bunshin so just do that'_ Naruto shook his head as he answered back

_'Kakashi-sensei and Hokage-jiji will be here soon if I don't go, and what will I do if they find out about Kurama?'_ His father stayed silent before finally answering, _'Good point... At least we still can sleep but sadly for you, you have school young man'_

Naruto sighed before quietly went to the bathroom and took a short shower and use his new outfit. He went out to see Kurama was awake, "_Ohaio, nanban_ **(morning, European)**" Kurama joked. Naruto pouted at the comment, "I'm Japanese, Kurama! And how did you end up here?" He asked him. Kurama shrugged

"All I remembered when I woke up I was right beside you, I also have the power of a tail with me since I have this single tail. I guess it's similar to that alternative Naruto where you can summon me and stuff. At least I won't be bored" explained Kurama as he played with an empty ramen cup by twirling it around. Naruto just nodded as he said, "If you're a summon than can you please transform into a small fox before we can go to the academy?" He asked to him

Kurama nodded as he transformed into his super-deform self with one tail and hopped on to Naruto's head, "You're acting like Akamaru" whined Naruto as he went out of the apartment. Kurama shrugged as he played with his hair, "You're even more playful when you're out here, it's cute" he commented. Kurama the said, in a high and squeaky voice, "Well excuse me for being small and besides, deception is a ninja's best friend" Naruto resisted the urge to hug his partner to death as they jumped on rooftops

As they arrived at the academy, it seemed that everyone was already in their own classes. He jogged for a while before stopping in front if the class room, "Kurama, please move to my shoulder" Naruto asked the fox which he complied my moving. He finally opened the door. The class was silent as he entered with Kurama on his shoulder. Most of them didn't recognize him as they were staring at a new class hottie

Only one that actually recognize him, '_N-Naruto!?'_ The famed Hinata Hyūga of the Hyūga clan. Her shy attitude made her seemed weak by if trained properly she would be stronger than the girls in her class. Her crush was like first sight, first love for her. Naruto was still oblivious about her feelings but he acknowledge her and that made her heart go ba-dump

To make matters worst, he choose to sat next to her as there was a free sit. He liked at her and smiled the famous "Yondaime Grin" that made him look so much like their hero, "Hi, Hinata-chan. Surprise to see me here?" He asked. She nodded and fiddle with her fingers more, Naruto chuckled, _'I dunno about finding a girl like you mom...'_ He thought, sadly it's in his mind as his mother heard him

_'It's ok, Naru-chan. I was just suggesting. She did confess to you, too bad it was at a very bad time'_ se said. Naruto nodded as he concentrated more about what will happen while ignoring the stampede of Yamanaka and Haruno to no success

"I can predict some team on who'll their members will be, you know?" He told Hinata to pass the time, "Though I wish I could be with you to know you better, I know since you kind of stalked me for quite sometime now" he smirked as she blushed heavily and fiddled her fingers again, "You know, Hinata-chan. You should really work on your confidence, it's dangerous in the ninja world and I don't want you to get injured while I'm not around"

Again he chuckled when Hinata almost fainted, what was she imagining about him in her tiny little head? Something... Fluffy? Something very... Intimate perhaps? '_NO DIRTY THOUGHTS NARUTO!'_ Yelled both his parents as it gave him a headache.

He looked around the class, nothing had changed... Until he saw a certain raven haired Uchiha. He was wearing a completely different outfit than before, the outfit from the Alternative Sasuke!_ 'Oh god no, don't tell me HE is here and replaced him!'_ He thought. His hair was also longer than usual, his hairstyle was so like the Sasuke he knew!

Iruka finally came in and made the class quiet again with his "Big Head no Jutsu" he looked at Naruto who was wearing a totally different outfit than a few days ago, _'Maybe after that incident he decided to grow up'_ Then started his speech where Naruto blocked out most of it until he heard team 7 being called

"Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura..." Sakura, the pink haired girl in a red dress frowned as Naruto remained emotionless, "... And Sasuke Uchiha, after lunch break, go to room 153" Iruka continued with the team assignment until the bell end and the teams head somewhere to have their lunch so where

Naruto was heading straight for the rooftops as he wanted to be alone for a while. It was until he saw Sasuke on the roof, "You looked different than usual" he said. Naruto smirked as he said, "You as well... And your personality's off too, you're not you... Are you?" His smirked grew wider as Sasuke narrowed his eyes. It seemed like a sensitive topic to him

"Not bad you can sense it... Or maybe you're like me, from fighting Madara and got staved by him in the heart then became someone else you don't even know and suddenly came back to the academy in a blink of an eye and have no idea what's going on?" Sasuke asked smugly. Naruto almost chock on his own spit. He was as slippery as he was back then too, "My, I guess our secrets out then. I never thought that someone else besides me was reincarnated" he laughed before continuing, "The only reason why this happened because we were given a second chance Sasuke, make sure you use this gift well" he said as he walked towards him and patted him at the shoulder

"Hmph, never thought we would given a chance like this... How did you make the impossible possible, dobe?" He half asked and joked. Naruto just shrugged, "Dunno, but glad we have another friend that remembers us right Kurama?" He asked his partner in crime, "Yep, if Sasuke is here maybe some others are here as well" Kurama suggested

"Right... Never thought you would also be transferred all around the place like me and Kurama" Naruto said. Sasuke groaned, "Maybe not as extreme as you, cuz' I can sense that you're much stronger than any of us" he said. Naruto nodded as he remembered everything, from the Jyūbi's assault, to the Titan's Invasion, to almost the End of the World as an alchemist... Too many to count "So who were you during your other lives? We might know or not know each other" he asked. Sasuke thought about it as he counted 4 lives, "Have you ever heard of '_The Wild Card_'?" He asked. Naruto widened his eyes.

He had heard it from Margaret that he was not the only one, not the only "Chosen One". To think Sasuke was the previous one too "Sasuke... You were the previous '_Chosen One'?_" Asked Naruto. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Don't tell me you're-" , "The next one? Yes... We both have our initial Persona and our almost an infinity others. You're name?" He asked, "Makoto Yuki, Persona's name is Orpheus. Went to Tatsumi Port Island and Gekkoukan High School" Naruto chuckled.

Never thought that school had Persona users such as them "How ironic... Yu Narukami with Izanagi. YasoInaba High School, once went to Gekkoukan High for a study Trip. I believe I didn't see you there, only some of your friends, I think. Who was that girl wearing glasses again? Damn, forgot her name" Sasuke chuckled as he remembered her. Indeed, it was ironic to have 2 "Wild Cards" in one place "That's right. Before you went to that school, there was a phenomenon called the 'Dark Hour' where the moon and sky turned green and water red. It appeared every night at 12.00 AM. Everything will be useless and normal humans will transmogrify to coffins and become completely oblivious to what's happening. Shadows became active and they will try to lure humans out of the coffins to feed on their psyches, turning them into a demon called 'Lost'" Sasuke explained as Naruto felt slightly sick

"So only those who has Persona can stay active, not turn to coffins and fight the Shadows" Naruto said as the raven haired boy nodded, "That's right, my friends and I were to stop that from happening. When that was done, I only had until graduation to live with everyone not remembering the incident" "I see... The typical 'protagonist-died-while-saving-the-world' plot huh? Mines not even that deep, but I think I've found where Shadows originates" he said as he thought about the world inside the TV

"Alright, enough talk about the past. We both need to fight for the cause of humanity again that pretty much involves everything that we've faced, hopefully someone we know will also be here" Both boys nodded until a certain god appeared it of nowhere again, "That is correct, but not only your friends Naruto" Izanagi said. Sasuke was surprised that he didn't sense him even if he had all of his abilities with him, "You know him?" He asked to the blond, "Yep, he's Izanagi-no-Okami... The god that gave us our second chance

Sasuke looked at him and felt a very powerful energy source, stronger than Madara's power. Even stronger than the Jyūbi itself, "I see, I thank you Izanagi-sama, for giving us both another chance in life" he said. The god nodded as he said, "It's my pleasure, and Naruto... I forgot to tell you that there is a price you must pay in exchange for my service, and that price was the main reason why I sent your soul and Kurama's on around time and space"

"Wait, what?" Both Sasuke and Naruto asked, "Ah, it seemed Sasuke is still confuse about your situation Naruto. Don't worry, the price itself is simple since you defeated and became her once in 2 lives" Naruto widened his eyes as Sasuke stayed quiet, he thought that it was best for them to talk first before finally explaining the atmosphere

"You don't mean-" , "Yes, it's her... Izanami" Izanagi cut him off. Naruto just breathed a sigh of worry as Kurama looked at his partner on worry, "Well, I'm gonna take a nap. Kurama explain it to Sasuke" he said before finding a tree to sleep on, "I guess I'll explain, Uchiha"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>3 hours later<span>_**

"Where the hell is our sensei and Naruto-baka!? Sasuke-kun... Where are you too?" Screeched Sakura as she looked all over the place to find Sasuke. Finally, like on queue, the cycloped eyed, weird hairdo-styled sensei appeared with his porn on his nose, "My first impression about you guys... Why are you alone here, you should be with the black haired one on the roof right?" He asked before he shunshined away, leaving poor Sakura to run up the stairs in hopes in finding Sasuke

Kakashi was already leaning against the handrail waiting for the others, she saw Sasuke was sitting on the stairs as he followed his example, "Kakashi-sensei? We're missing one person" Sakura said. Kakashi shook his head as he pointed at a tree, "Nope, he's just asleep there. He should wake up any minute now"

"Ow! Kurama! Don't claw my face, ow!" As Naruto fell from the branch, he concentrated his spiritual energy so that he could land in air which he did. This caught everyone's, including Sasuke even though he knew the reason why he could do that, on guard as Naruto steadily began walking on air towards them, "So, what do I miss?" He asked. He realized that his teammates were looking at him with shocked expressions until he remembered he was using spiritual energy, '_Oh shit'_ Naruto cursed. His parents didn't say a word as he really did made a mistake

Naruto quickly stepped down like walking down the stairs as he sat down on next to Sakura who was next to Sasuke and stayed quiet, '_To walk on air like that, while hiding his chakra too... The academy said he's the worst student in history, but it seemed they're nothing but rumors'_ Kakashi thought before putting up his act again

"Alrighto, let start with introductions. Your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. I'll start first. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like lots of things and I don't particularly dislike anything. I have lost of hobbies and I don't know what my future will be" , 'All he told us was his name' the pink haired Genin thought. Naruto and Sasuke however, knew almost everything about him

"Lets start with you pinkie" Kakashi said as Sakura pouted slightly at the nickname before introducing herself, "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are... I mean the person I like is... My dreams are... Kya!" , 'There we go with the squeal... I liked the Sakura I know more than this one...' Whined Naruto, "And your dislikes?" Asked Kakashi, "Ino-pig and Naruto-baka!" Sasuke sighed as he continued to try and not listen to he rambling about him

"Alright then, duckbutt you up next" , Kakashi said earning a laugh from Naruto, "I just realized that your hairstyle was similar to a duck's ass! Oh my god, I can't believe I missed that! Ahahahaha!" Sasuke glared at him before calming down as said, "Shut it dobe" Naruto was still laughing as Kurama was also laughing on the ground. He stopped for a while before saying, "Make me" , "Ok, break it off you two" Kakashi said and looked at Sasuke again

The latter sighed, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I mostly like walking and training. I just hate sweets as I don't have much of a sweet tooth... And idiots who can make the impossible possible" he added as Naruto chuckled, "I have to say, I don't have much of a hobby except walking around to nowhere. Dreams for the future? Never really thought about it up till now" he finished.

Kakashi was surprised to hear that but his face of experienced fake expressions made him neutral on the outside, _'Records said Sasuke is nothing but a crazy avenger and wants to revive his clan and destroy his brother. What the hell happened to him?'_

"Ahem, anyway... Blondie" he said. It was his turn to introduce himself, "Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, training and Kurama here" he picked up the fox and showed them, Kakashi thought it was a smaller sized Kyūbi as he looked at its features, "I dislike people who injure my friends the most, and pulling out people's hearts because I feel like I'm invading their privacy but sometimes I'm forced to if the situation needs it" Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy when he said "pull out their hearts"

"My hobbies are... Pranking! Obviously and sometimes just sit on top of the Yondaime's head up there and watch the sunset" , '_Sorry I had to sit on your head dad, but I really felt comfy there'_ he apologized to his father, '_No worries son, at least that could still watch over you when I can't. But now I can! And it's all thanks to Izanagi-sama I'm here_' he said happily

"And my dream for the future is bring peace and prosperity to the world, and become a ninja greater than my dad and stronger than mom!" He declared suddenly as Sakura looked at him oddly, '_I thought he was an orphan'_ she thought until Kakashi confirmed it

_'He had your face sensei, but he also has Kushina-neesan's personality'_ Kakashi thought as he remembered his talk with the Hokage before he eye smiled them all, "Great goal Naruto, however you still have a long way to go" he was already informed that Naruto already knew of his parents identity before he went to get them

Kakashi then began his lecture about the secret rest which Naruto blocked out everything Kakashi said as he already knew about the test. When Kakashi got a reaction from Sakura who was freaking out, Sasuke and Naruto on the other hand was putting on a neutral face. He felt that they didn't quite hear him

"Oi, Naruto, Sasuke? You heard me right?" He asked. Naruto nodded his head, "Yep, 66% percent of the academy student failed and only 9 can be taken away, test tomorrow at 6 meet you at training ground 7 and don't eat breakfast" he said casually like he was talking about the weather. Kakashi just stared at him before saying, "I didn't even said the last 2 options you've just said..."

Naruto widens his eyes when he heard that, '_Oh double shit!'_ His parents still stayed quiet because he was doing something wrong, "O-oh... Sorry, I just kinda blurted out stuff I don't know... Hahaha" Kakashi still couldn't accept that he knew about those. He gained his composure again as he said, "W-well, it's just as Naruto said. Tomorrow at 6 at training ground 7, and I'd recommend you don't eat breakfast or you'll puke" before disappearing shunshin style. Naruto quickly jumped towards his apartment to avoid questioning from Sakura, "I guess I'll go home too then" Sasuke said as he left poor Sakura alone again

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Office<strong>_

"So he predicted what you were going to say?" Hizuren asked. Kakashi nodded as he gave him a small report of Naruto, "Ever since that fever, Naruto was changing slowly but surely. I thought I could dismiss this as a way for him to grow up but... Just keep him in check, if something suspicious is running then tell me"

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Tomorrow<span>**_

_'Oddly enough I already made 2 mistakes in one day... Hm, and here I thought I would act more mature yet my childish personality is coming out now. Damn... Maybe I should bring some apples for Sakura or she might starve to death'_ Naruto thought as he sealed all of this remaining things inside a scroll and placed it on his pouch on his waist. He placed his shuriken pouch on his right thigh while his other weapons like spikes and kunai's were actually sealed in another scroll that was inside the waist pouch

He stole several apples from he market yesterday without alerting the seller for Sakura since he knew she would follow Kakashi's orders since she was not one if the friends Izanagi carried over. It wasn't even an order, only a suggestion so they had a choice of not eating or eating. It was 6 A.M. already. Kakashi was already there but hiding in the bushes, silently mourning for Obito. He would finally show himself up after several hours, 3 at most. He decided to practice some of his smaller very destructive powers while judging which was stronger than the other before going to the training fields

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>2 hours later<strong>_

Naruto was walking towards the training field with Kurama on his head. The thousand year old fox was still asleep so Naruto carefully watched his footsteps so Kurama didn't fell. The air was quite cold actually, more than he remembered, _'Something's telling me danger is... Over there'_ he looked at his far left, "Want to check it out, Kurama?' The little fox awoke before he smelled the air as he widened his eyes a by before alerting Naruto, "Hollows, Naruto. A few Screechers are based there"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. To think that Hollows already existed in this world, to be honest he had thought everything would be exactly as the previous timeline but some events had already change and it was not even a week yet, "Hollows huh? I'll take care of them before they eat any more souls" he ran towards them high speed

Carefully sneaking using the trees, he heard arrows shooting with screeches of Hollows disappearing. He winded his eyes once more, "Kurama..." He said to his partner who nodded, "Yeah, a Quincy. I never thought this world could get more screwed up" whispered Kurama as they creeped closer and nearer.

He finally reached the destination as widens his eyes. All the Screechers were destroyed, and a single man wearing a navy blue shirt with long black cargo pants holding a blue energy bow. He awfully looked like Saizo, a man Naruto once used to be under the service of the feudal lord Yukimura. Except he wasn't he didn't use the large sword but a bow

The man sensed another presence behind him as he shoot another arrow towards the blond. Naruto jumped away and landed in front of him, "Hold it! I'm not your enemy!" He said as he held his arms. The man lowered his guard a little but still held his ground, "Alright, who are you and how do you know I was here?" He asked

The ramen loving hero, who still had his arms in the air, said, "Naruto Uzumaki's the name, I sensed there were Hollows here so I came to exterminate them. It seemed I was a little bit to late" the man widened his eyes as the bow disappeared, "No way, you too can sense Hollows!? I thought I was the only one here! Are you a Shinigami or Quincy?" He asked him. Naruto shrugged, "Shinigami... Well, kind of" he said

The man looked as if he was remembering something, like a long lost memory, "You sounded like an old friend of mine, I know that I'm born here but what is this place? It's like after I died, I was placed into another body with all of my memories. I figure you know because we came from the same world, I think" he said. Naruto almost chocked on his own spit

One of his old friends were also there in the Elemental Nations, what was the meaning of this! ? What was Izanagi planing? That was until he remembered his talk wih him from yesterday "... I see. Who are you before you're born into this world?" He asked. The man the replied, "My name is Hotaru Tachibana in this world, I used to be Uryu Ishida"

"URYU!?" Naruto yelled as he pointed out to him, "You're joking right?" He said. Ur-Hotaru shook his head, "Oh man, what has this world become of?" Wondered Naruto out loud before introducing himself, "You ain't gonna believe this but I used to be Zangetsu and Hitsugaya in different times" he said.

He didn't know how to explanation in properly so he went out with what he understood, "Zangetsu and Toshiro Hitsugaya at different times? That's why you can sense Hollows, but how come the both of them merged into you?" Hotaru asked

Naruto didn't know the answer until a certain figure appeared from the shadows, "I could explain, if you want" , "Izanagi-sama!" The blond said as the god finally showed himself, '_Izanagi? As on the God, Izanagi-no-Okami?'_ Thought Hotaru, The almighty god looked at Naruto, "My boy, go now or you'll be late on your test. After you are done, meet us here again with Sasuke. Oh, and a couple more people will also join us soon"

Naruto looked at Hotaru who have his approval on going ahead, he nodded back and ran towards the training grounds, "Oi, Naruto. You think it's best if we enhanced your abilities more?" Asked Kurama. Naruto stopped running as he began to walk, "And how? Cybernetic operation? You know they don't have the technology as advanced as they were" he said. Kurama smirked, "Just who designed your body hm? I'm not known as Doctor for nothing!" He does have a point, "-but it still might take a while because I'll be reinventing the things over again. Ciao" the little fox went his own way as Naruto went to his

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Training Grounds<em>**

"YOU'RE LATE!" Yelled Sakura to their sensei until she remembered, "AND WHERE'S NARUTO!?" She half yelled/demanded. Kakashi was also wondering that when he saw their little bundle of joy was not there, '_Did something happen along the way?'_ He wondered until they heard a familiar voice, "Hey! Sorry I'm late! I met an old friend while coming so we chatted a little" he reasoned with them, "... Well, I guess it's time to start our test then" Kakashi said as he explained the rules

"Alright then, understand?" The Genins nodded, "And... Hajime!" As Kakashi said the starting word, Sasuke and Naruo immediately grabbed Sakura and went into hiding, "Eh? The usually scatter and not- ah..." Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he took out his porn and read again.

* * *

><p><em>Woods<em>

"Sakura, we need you to listen to us" Naruto said as he and Sasuke released her, "This test has secret meaning, there'e no way a group can be formed using a Jōnin and 2 Genins. Not to mention its impossible to get those bells. I mean look at us" Sasuke gestured to themselves, "We're fresh out of the academy as out first trial is to defeat a Jōnin?" He asked as he waited for Sakura to digestive information he gave out

"I just realized that, so what are we going to do?" She asked, "We need a plan first" Naruto said as he smirked, _"And they called me the Sleeping dragon for nothing, y'know_" he began to chuckle darkly as Sasuke was beginning to wonder what was up with his twisted head, "Listen up, for this plan I would need decoys to act... And give me 5 minutes"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Kakashi<strong>_

Back with our favorite sensei, Kakashi Hatake, who was still reading his porn. It was almost afternoon too. He noticed that Sakura was in the bushes, observing him. The other, he couldn't sense but his instinct said they were there somewhere, '_To think that they can suppress their chakra at this age... I guess rumors are just rumors'_

As he carefully approach her from behind with his clone standing in the middle of the fields, he jumped back as a large wood was swung at his direction. He then realized he stepped on a wire as quickly took out his kunai as he blocked some shurikens coming his way before substituting as they grew larger by the second.

_'Sakura as decoy to lure me in... Where are the others?'_ He wondered until he felt the atmosphere of the air seemed different then before. He looked up to see Sasuke making a huge fireball, he didn't realize anything else but that, '_No way! No Genin could make a fireball that huge!'_ He thought before going underground. As Sasuke landed, he jumped back up to a tree again to avoid his arms, '_At least I didn't get to be buried again'_ he thought as he saw Kakashi's hand wriggling before pulling himself out of there

"Smart, Sasuke" he said to the boy up in the tree. He smirked, "I'm not done yet" he took out a paper bomb from his pouch as he stick it on the tree before disappearing. Kakashi, realizing that there were hidden paper bombed all over the place, _'Oh shit, didn't see this one coming_' before he shunshined his steps, he realized that it was in a very large radius of the area. The bombs began to glow as Kakashi sank in the ground.

The area exploded sand the trees were covered in fire. Dust from the earth and smoke lowers visibility as Kakashi appeared again, in time for the bell ring. Kakashi however was too stunned to see the surroundings as his Genins appeared, 'Reenacting the Battle of Chibi in land was harder than I thought it would' Naruto mused as he looked at their surroundings

"Well, you guys didn't get the bells-" Kakashi said before he saw the two bells in Naruto's hands. He looked to were he out the bells to see they were gone, "Wait, how did you get those?" He asked. They smirked, "Teamwork" they all said as each stared their duties, "I acted as the first decoy to lure you in, planing traps here and there along the way" Sakura said as Kakashi looked at her, "I played second, and made you lose your focus on anything else but me. That's where Naruto comes in and stole the bells" Sasuke explained

Kakashi looked at Naruto who was with a blue orb. The whole scene began to disappear as they seemed like they were repairing themselves as it was absorbed into the orb, "When you were trying to figure out a way of escaping, I took the opportunity of getting them using a jutsu I made called Shunpō. Similar to Hiraishin but slightly slower. And for this whole scene... Fūinjutsu" he said smirking as Kakashi's face was in awe, even though he looked neutral

"And I ain't telling you how I learn this! It's a secret!" Naruto said. Kakashi just nodded before gaining his composure again, "And why won't you tell me?" He asked. Naruto merely smiled and said, "Because deception is a ninja's best friend right?" Kakashi blinked before smiling and nodding. It was true that deception was a ninjas asset.

The boy grasp that theory long before his other classmates, "Well then. I guess you guys passed the test. Starting from tomorrow Team 7 will lead their first mission!" He said with the "nice guy" pose. Sakura beamed as she thought, '_Love has prevail!'_ While Naruto and Sasuke looked like they went out and fought an S-rank nin

"Hm? What's wrong?" He asked the other 2 only to hear groans from them, "Kakashi-sensei? How many D-ranks before we can get a C-rank?" Naruto asked as Kakahi counted his fingers, "At least 30" he said. Both boys groaned louder as Kakahi was finally getting on with them, "Ah, you already know D-rank missions... No wonder you're all groaning and moaning" he said before starting his speech about the missions, to his best friend and the memorial stone before dismissing them

_'Note to self: tell Hokage-sama about this and be very wary of him'_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Forest<em>**

"So why am I coming again?" Sasuke asked as he followed Naruto to the forest again, "Izanagi asked me to. I'm guessing there are several more people waiting for us there and not just Ur- I mean Hotaru" as they walked towards where Naruto founded Hotaru, he saw Izanagi, Hotaru and several more people waiting for them. One which Maruto recognizes easily, "Sai! You're here to?" He asked to the black haired boy who nodded

"That's right, Izanagi-sama granted me another life with you" he said while smiling. Naruto sighed reliably, "Oh, alright then. So these people are...?" Naruto observed them one by one. There were 3 more. There was an a black haired girl wearing a white T-shirt and black shorts, her legs were bandaged tightly, "Hm... Ayase? That you?" He asked earning a nod from her, "Miko's the name in this world and good to see you again, Gai. Or Shu, or Naruto?" She asked. Naruto chuckled before saying, "It's Naruto in this form, Ayase. If I'm in another then my name shall be theirs" he looked at the others who said nothing

Izanagi then said, "For the moment, these people will be your comrades for the war against my ex-wife-" he formally showed the girl with short, spiky blond hair, her eyes deep blue, wearing a black shirt and white trousers, "In this world she is known as Kuroi Hasedo... In his previous life, Cloud Strife" Naruto looked at Kuroi with wide eyes, "Cloud?" The girl nodded bitterly, "Sephiroth, it's good to see you again" she said venomously.

Naruto looked at the last, which was a boy with white hair, red eyes, wearing a yellow T-shirt with jeans, "In this world, he is known as Sanada Takeru... His previous life, Soul Eater Evans" , "You.. Still don't change much, have you?" Naruto asked as S-Takeru smirked, "You changed a lot... From girl to a boy, that's pretty impressive" he said as he was hit by one of Naruto's old techniques, the Maka Chop.

"Shut up" he said before introducing Sasuke, "Alright then, this guys here is Sasuke Uchiha. You guys aquatinted?" he asked earning everyone's conformation. He looked at Izanagi who was going to explain, "Listen up, children. Izanami will do anything to get her hands on total domination. All of you, including the rest of the scattered life's across the Nations will be the ones to stop her. She will send Gohmas, Duras, Hollows, Kishins and much more. All of your previous enemies will be there to support her as I wasn't the only one who bought you all here" he said before taking a breath

"The scattered lives will be eliminating them from time to time, but they will send for help if needed. Please, be prepared as she will strike you at any time" everyone nodded as Izanagi smiled, "That's good, I thank you children. Now go, live your lives and train" he said before disappearing

"So... What are we doing now?" Asked Sai as everyone shrugged, "I'm gonna train alone so I can fight by myself for once and not like before. I'll find the Kishins and destroy them" Takeru said. Naruto chucked, "Like Justin?" He asked, earnings nod from him before he went his own way, "Ayase, what're you doing?" Naruto asked, "I'm not sure, but a report said that machines that has shooting weapons were near the Grass country so I'm checking it out with Kuroi" she said

Kuroi looked at Sasuke as Naruto before saying, "Lets just get these 2 wars done. The sooner we finish them, the sooner we'll rest right?" She held out her fist to Naruto as e returned her fist bump, "You got it. Hotaru?" He asked to did him already gone, "That was fast..." He mumbled before saying goodbye to the others

As Sasuke was watching the whole scene, he finally spoke, "You never led a normal life... Have you?" He asked earning a nod from him, "None, my friend. They were never normal"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Apartment<span>_**

"Kurama..." He said with a hint of shock, "MY WHOLE APARTMENT IS A LAB NOW!" He yelled to the fox who was in human form as he saw god knows how many advanced machines were there, the room itself was replaced with high tech walls, "It's a masterpiece, Raiden my boy. Besides, it would be most useful to fighting Endlaves, Metal Gears and so much more!" Kurama said with his German accent. Naruto facepalmed, "We don't even know there will be those level of enemy technology yet, Kurama" he said.

Kurama smirked, "Really? I kind of spies on you with my little insectified camera and Miko said there were machines with guns near the Kusa. These machines are either of them" Naruto was about to retort but nothing came out, he closed his mouth. Damn Kurama and his scientific logic, "You're lucky that I only have the brains of 2 ancient Chinese strategist and you have the brains of a freakin cybernetic scientist" Kurama just chuckled before continuing his work and Naruto sleeping on the operation table as he couldn't find any beds

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Tomorrow<span>_**

With Naruto up and running in his new outfit, he was ready for a mission... A harder one though, as Team 7's Kakashi chose a mission that required Genins to paint a fence white, 'Do not use Water Bending, do not use Water Bending-' repeated Naruto inside his head as he painted the right side, Sakura the middle and Sasuke the left. Kakashi was simply reading his book, sitting at a chair the owner gave him an sometimes letting a perverted giggle escape his lips

"Kakashi-sensei! We're done!" Sakura said as the group of Genins gathered the things in one place. Kakashi looked at the fence before smiling, "Alright! That makes 3 missions" he said as he remembered the first 2. The first was walking the ninja dogs which was surprisingly going pretty well, since Naruto didn't choose the biggest dog around.

The second was cleaning a nearby river bank, he didn't knew that Sasuke and Naruto already know the water walking exercise so he decided to teach them tree climbing and water walking. Surpringly, both boys already knew the exercise but decided to kick it up a knot like throwing sticks and stones towards the climber and walker. Each boys took turns every 10 minutes while waiting for Sakura to adjust

The third was fence painting. He looked at Sakura who was tired but the boys didn't show it, "I'm guessing you guys are tired, well that's all for tod-" his words were interrupted by a random Jōnin as he said, "Kakashi-senpai, the Hokage requested Naruto's presence" before disappearing, 'Now what?' He sighed in his head before saying, "Alright, lets get back to the office then"

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Office<em>**

As they head towards the office where the Hokage worked, they were stopped by several ANBU guards, "Forgive us, Kakashi but the Hokage only wanted Naruto and himself inside" said the Bear Mask. Kakashi nodded before dismissing his other Genins, "Sakura, Sasuke. You're dismiss" the pink haired girl was slightly confused but nodded anyway as she head towards home

Sasuke looked at Naruto before whispering, "Remember Izanagi's words? I think your first mission just came" before leaving them. Naruto looked at Kakashi, "I'll be alright, Kakashi-sensei. Just be patient" he said before entering the room, 'I might as well tell him the truth, I don't want Kakashi-sensei and Ero-Sennin enter the picture yet. During or after the Chūnin exams would be sufficient' he thought as he was finally meet with him.

Naruto examined the room. A privacy seal was placed, no ANBUs or whatsoever and the only seal that could spy on them was Danzo's which was... Under the table of the desk, "Jiji, I might check what's under the table if I were you" he said. His eyes widened as he looked under it to find a seal, "That black hearted traitor" he mumbled before destroying it, "How did you know?" He asked earning a shrug from Naruto, "Soon it'll be explain" Hizuren sighed

"Naruto, my boy. Please sit down" he offered as the blond did what he said. Hizuren pulled out a piece of paper, the most noticeable word was "High A-rank, Low S-rank mission" and the name "Naruto Uzumaki" printed in red. He gave it to Naruto as he asked, "What is the meaning of this? The requester insisted that you are the only one that can assist their problem with the enemies that is near them. What make them think that you are strong when you're just a Genin?"

Naruto cringed. Of course, there was no way in hell the Sandaime will believe in his story unless Izanagi is there with him which he knows will appear any time in 3... 2... 1... "Perhaps I can explain" a man in white appeared out of nowhere. Naruto smirked, "About time you're here, Izanagi-sama" the god smiled and ruffled the blond's hair before looking at Hizuren who stared at them confusingly

"Sandaime, the memories you will receive are from Naruto and his parents. It will give me less time to explain" he said as he touched the Hokage's forehead. Hizuren widened his eyes at the memories, a massive headache appeared shortly after. Both males waited for the old warhawk as he massaged his head to ease the pain

"Ugh... Naruto" he said as he looked at the boy with a sigh, "The things you do, somehow you made the impossible possible. Are your parents still inside you?" He asked earning a nod from him. Hizuren sighed again, "The memories... On how I died, how Asuma died... How another war started... You've been through hell and back again. No wonder you acted strange ever since the fever" Naruto chuckled before asking him, "Did Izanagi send the memories of my past lives too?" Hizuren shook his head, "No he did not, my boy. Only the most important ones like the war" he said as he took the paper from Naruto

"So let me get this straight. The requester is a friend of yours from the past and he or she needed your help on eliminating the forces of Izanami which consist of mostly demons and ghouls?" He asked as he sipped his tea. The god nodded, "That's right, Naruto here is the strongest of all of the people I've helped. A simple A-rank mission would be as simple as a D-rank, the only problem that he will have is that his body won't move as much as he used to unless he transformed into that life" he said earning a spit of his tea, on which he avoided easily

Hizuren coughed slightly. To think that Naruto earned a god's help, Izanagi to put that on top! To alter worlds and faced dangers far greater from the Elemental Nations, the boy had crazy friends, "I see... What you are saying is that I must permit the condition of letting Naruto fulfill the tasks that are sent to him" Izanagi and Naruto nodded as Hizuren made contract on a piece of paper

"Here you are my boy, if anyone asked just show them this. Oh and maybe disguise yourself, and create a that new 'blood clone' jutsu" he gave the paper to Naruto who changed into a teenager. His hair became white, his body taller and more masculine. A handsome man with spiky white hair and fair skin (from Toukiden: face: 7, hair 17: and white). His outfit consist of a white, lion-like helmet with a single horn on his right side ad the "Slayers" symbol that looked vaguely like a lead, a white sleeveless shirt with the symbol of "Slayers" in red, metal gauntlets, dark brown pansy covered in metal for extra protection and a crimson scarf on his neck

Nodding, he but his thumb and let a drop of blood fell on the ground before it somehow increased in size and height before finally transforming into a clone, "Alright then, so my first real mission starts now. Who's the requester?" He asked. Hizuren opened the door as it revealed a man with black, spiky hair, black slitted eyes, a white T-shirt under a blue best and a pair of jeans, "Naruto, this is the requester. Tatsumi Mizhuryu" he said introducing the man

Tatsumi smiled as he said, "Hey, Beel. Long time no see" Naruto's eyes widened as he inwardly screamed, '_DAD!?'_


End file.
